


Man of Honor

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts:  shine, blush, troll, monotony, key, flashlight, camp, sacrifice, music





	Man of Honor

Clint thought that waiting to take shots all these years had prepared him for any kind of monotony, but he was wrong. Sitting on a sofa and waiting for Nat to change into wedding dresses one after the other had to give that word a new meaning, but he'd make any sacrifice for his best friend; she'd saved his life over and over after all, not to mention re-calibrated his brain after Loki's mind control. So he continued to camp-out on the sofa, drink the glass of white wine he'd been offered and waited for her to appear in the fourth dress of her appointment. He just wished that whoever was running this joint was playing jazz instead of whatever Muzak he was being subjected to.

"Secret Agent Man" startled Clint out of his revery; Tony had put the ring tone on Clint's Stark-Phone to shine on Phil. Clint's husband had texted him to give him the heads-up on internet trolls posting about Nat's and Bruce's wedding. Clint wasn't all that worried since according to Nat, the key to her relationship with Bruce was that she'd finally managed to convince him that he was worthy of being loved, much like Phil's early tactic with Clint.

Any concerns Clint had about Phil's text disappeared when Nat appeared in a gown that took his breath away; the blush-colored, silk gown looked like it had been made for her. Now all he had to do was convince her that as sweet as "Flashlight" was Bruce would be horrified to have to dance to it.


End file.
